Goddess of War
by LilIzzy
Summary: Alice has a vision of Bella Swan being together with Jasper happy and fully in love, no one knows bar Edward that Alice is not Jasper's full soul mate not even Jasper. What if her plans to stop them both from meeting fail and jasper finds what happens?...
1. Chapter 1: Jasper finds out the truth

Goddess of War

Summary – Alice has a vision of Bella Swan being together with Jasper happy and fully in love, no one knows bar Edward that Alice is not Jasper's full soul mate not even Jasper. What if her plans to stop them both from meeting fail and jasper finds out that she has lied to him manipulating him all along? Couples are C/Es, R/Em A/J B/J.

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its contents.

Chapter One – Jasper finds out the truth

Alice POV

I was, sat in the living room waiting for Jazz to return from his hunt when I got a vision

_Alice's Vision – Start_

Jasper was sitting with a woman on his lap, they were looking at each other full of love. Charlotte and Peter were sitting across from them and they were discussing the Cullen's, and how I had manipulated him.

_End vision _

As I came out of the vision, I was in shock. I had several years of these visions, of how they would meet, and what happens when he finds out I lied. As I looked further I get another vision, of Jasper bringing her here to meet Carlisle and Esme before they leave together.

I noticed who she was after that vision; Isabella Marie Swan would arrive on Friday and would meet Jasper tomorrow in his class. She is in most of them and is a senior. I made a promise to myself to convince Jasper to take the day off and that I would deal with this girl immediately.

Jasper's POV 

After my hunt, I decided to go for a run. When I smelt the most a gorgeous scent I have ever come across. Following the scent quickly I found myself at the supermarket. I was very thankful that I was in clean clothing from my hunt. Making a quick decision to go in and pretend to do some grocery shopping. Grabbing a shopping cart I went inside following the most beautiful smell of flower's and dessert I had ever smelled. That's when I saw the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She even puts Rosalie to shame for how beautiful she was.

As I slowly walk up to her, I breathed her scent in even more. I'm nearly next to her when she looks up to me. Our eyes locked together I couldn't help but feel a pull to this gorgeous women, it was like my entire body and mind was being called to protect her and make her mine In all ways. I chanced a look at her emotions and they were nearly the same as mine, shock, lust, love, trust.

I couldn't stop myself I had to know more about her; I found myself speaking first,

"Hi I'm Jasper Hale. What's you're name beautiful?"

She looked down for a minute before looking back up; feeling every emotion coming off her was amazing. But her voice was even more beautiful than I had imagined.

"Isabella Swan, I just moved back in with my dad Chief Swan"

F*** she had amazing eyes and her voice is just beautiful. I would give anything to hear her every day.

"Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you also."

She smiled up at me then, beaming with excitement and happiness; I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips then.

"You as well Jasper."

I notice her placing some things into her shopping cart before looking back to me.

"May I have the honour of helping you shop?"

"I would like that Jasper, thank you."

For the next hour we walk around the store putting things into our carts. Before long we were in the parking lot, I saw Esme pulling up getting out of the car.

I look over at Isabella she seems to be watching me closely.

"I enjoyed shopping with you Isabella; I hope to see you again? possibly in school tomorrow?"

"Actually I be starting senior classes tomorrow there, I hope to see you there as well."

"I have an idea how about I meet you at the office, I'll help you find your classes and you can sit with me at lunch if you like?"

"I'd love to." she replied

"Well till tomorrow Isabella"

I could see Esme looking at me shocked. I knew why though. I was at the grocery store, but also I was interacting with a human and did some grocery shopping. I left Isabella at her truck before walking over to Esme,

"Esme, I'm so glad you're here."

"Jasper? What are you doing here? I thought you were hunting?"

"I was, I decided to do some shopping for groceries for a change."

She looked at me curiously before helping me to put the bags in the boot. I took the trolley back over to the bay before running back at human speed to the car.

I slid in the passenger side as Esme starts up the engine, quickly pulling out heading home. When we arrive, I grab all the bags before Esme could and dart into the kitchen.

When Esme walked in I was already unloading the bags onto the sides. I could feel Esme was watching me carefully as I unloaded all the groceries. I saw Carlisle walk into the kitchen and stop in the doorway.

"Jasper? You went shopping with Esme?"

"Actually dear, I found Jasper at the grocery store, talking with a girl after they had spent their time shopping together." Esme replied before I could. I felt Carlisle looking at me but I ignored them carrying on putting the grocery's away. When I finished, I quickly left the two stunned adoptive parents in the kitchen to go change.

When I had showered and changed. I looked around the room noticing Alice's diary on the table. I know I shouldn't look but I couldn't help it I needed to try and find out why I felt so drawn to Isabella. Opening to the first page; I started reading what was written, I couldn't help but be horrified at what was written inside her diary conforming everything I felt, my emotions quickly turned into anger, I was angry at what I believe Alice has done and what she was going to do to Isabella.

I didn't want to believe it as I walked downstairs but the more I thought it over the angrier I got. Everyone was waiting for me in the kitchen, as I take a seat at the family table knowing what was to come.

"Jasper, will you explain what is going on please?" Esme asked

"I had finished hunting, and decided to have a run. When I was near the edge of the forest, I got this amazing scent of flower's and dessert. So I decided to follow it, when I got to the grocery store where the scent was the most. I knew that it was in there so I decided to do some shopping.

"Therefore, I took a cart going around the store before finding her. I can't explain it but when I looked into her eyes, I felt my inner beast call to her like everything I know is now about her. I don't know why but it's like, I don't know I'm confused. I don't want to drain her or want her blood but it's like…"

I shake my head, I looked up to see Carlisle trying to figure something out in his mind when suddenly he gasped and his emotions held shock and understanding in them and also worry and hurt.

"Jasper, do you realize what happened?" I shook my head

"Jasper, when you inner beast calls like you have explained. That means that this girl is your soul mate"

I heard a snarl, looking up to see who it was. I noticed Alice was the one snarling looking into her emotions she was holding anger, fear and shock. Feeling this, my anger spiked even more and I couldn't help but let the Major come out. I stood up immediately, everyone quickly jumped up taking a step back and putting their head down in submission at least they know how to respect their superiors.

"Alice, what have you done?" I snarled at her. She took a step back, fear forming her emotions.

"Jasper, it's not like that. I'm your mate not this human." I snarled at her.

"Her name is Isabella and you will not talk about her that way."

"Jazz I love you, your mine not hers." I stepped towards her grabbing her throat.

"I am not yours, you're lying manipulative bitch"

I chucked her into the wall before running upstairs, with Carlisle following. I run into the room grabbing a bag, quickly placing clothes inside.

"Son you need to calm down please."

Carlisle begged from the doorway

"I will not calm down, that lying bitch has manipulated me into something I am not. I thank you Carlisle for helping me find this lifestyle and I won't give it up but I will not stay in the same room as that thing down there."

he came in the room slowly making his way over to me.

"Jasper I understand, will you allow me to move you into another room please. It would hurt me and Esme if you left"

I thought it over calming slightly as I looked into Esme and Carlisle emotions they were full of shock and anger but also worry for me and scared I would leave.

"Of course, but I will not interact with her anymore. Would you be able to get my schedule changed tomorrow to match Isabella's please? I don't think I can manage to be away from her." he looked at me before smiling

"Of course Jasper, I will sort it out in the morning. Come on I will let you use the bedroom next to mine and Esme's"

Following him with my bag to the room he opened the door and I quickly set to unpacking my things into the room, I moved everything that belong to me into the room with Carlisle's help I got some of my things that Alice wouldn't allow me to have out in the room into my new one. I could hear Emmet restraining Alice. Carlisle left me alone while he went to go calm everyone else down. When I finished I went downstairs, Alice jumped at me before anyone could stop her. I caught her roughly around the throat.

"You will stay away from me and Isabella if you want to live. Do I make myself clear?" she looked frightened… well.

"Yes" she whispered.

I dropped her on the ground, going to sit down on the couch next to Esme and Carlisle.

"Jasper, will you be staying with us?" Esme asked, I could feel her pain before I even said I was leaving

"Yes Esme, I won't leave. Carlisle is letting me use the bedroom next to yours, and I will be going hunting later as I have used a lot of energy that I got while hunting earlier." She nodded,

"Of course son, thank you Jasper for staying after everything." I could feel it in her emotions she was Angry with Alice and held sympathy for me and trust.

"I won't leave my family, as long as she stays clear of me and Isabella. I will be here, if she tries anything then I will not. But that doesn't mean you are not my mom, I will always come visit you and the others."

She smiled at me pulling me into a hug. After a while, I decided to go hunt again.

I decided to take my own car tomorrow to school when I returned. Carlisle told me he would be coming into school with us all so he could get my timetable sorted.

Before I knew, it was morning and time for school.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: School and Mating

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its contents.

Previous:

I decided to take my own car tomorrow to school when I returned. Carlisle told me he would be coming into school with us all so he could get my timetable sorted.

Before I knew, it was morning and time for school.

**Ch.2 – School and Mating**

**Jasper's PoV**

I drove to school quickly, parking away from the others as Alice was in the car. Carlisle had parked and was on his way to the office by the time I was out the car.

I couldn't smell Bella so i knew she wasn't here yet. I was happy and excited to see her again and breathe in her scent.

After five minutes, Carlisle came out with some papers in his hand making his way over to me quickly.

"Jasper I got your timetable changed, you're now in all her classes. Son, Esme and I would like you to bring her home after school. If she will agree, we would love to meet her and also help you tell her what we are." He spoke gently and quietly so no one else could hear us.

"Of course, thank you Carlisle."

He smiled, handing me my timetable. Leaving to speak to the others, I noticed he only spoke quickly knowing he had to rush off to the hospital to finish some paperwork before taking the rest of the day off.

I waited till I saw a car pull into the car park. When I looked at it properly, I noticed it was a black Audi TT parking right next to me. When the door opened I smelt her and it was heaven and hell all rolled in one as she stepped out.

**Isabella's PoV**

I dove to school in my Audi TT. I quickly got to school parking next to Jasper; As I got out wearing a pair of four inch heel knee boots, skinny Jeans and a one shoulder top. My hair was curled and pinned up a little with a touch of makeup on my face.

I noticed everyone staring at me in shock. I went to the boot grabbing my bag and laptop before going off, locking the car as I did. I noticed Jasper coming over, I smiled.

"Hey Darlin, how are you today?" he spoke placing an arm around my waist, I smiled

"I'm good thanks Jasper but I need to get to the office."

He grinned leading the way to the office. I wasn't bothered about his arm around my waist. I felt electric shots go through me every time he touched me.

We quickly picked up my schedule, Jasper checked it against his and somehow. We had every lesson together which didn't bother me one bit either.

We had English first. The teacher signed my slip as he handed me some books; with past coursework assignments to catch up on. Jasper grabbed my bag.

The lesson went by quickly. Sitting next to Jasper was amazing, he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. When the lesson was up he took my books to my locker. So I wasn't carrying them everywhere before we went off to the next lesson. All morning teachers signed my slip handed me the past work and books while telling me to take a seat next to Jasper.

When lunch came, Jasper walked us straight to the line holding my hand as he grabbed a tray for both of us placing food on. When we got to drinks he asked me what I wanted I said coke so he picked up three bottles. Moving to pay I offered to cover his as well; but he beat me to it, paying for it all.

We walked to a table sitting down next to each other. We were alone at first but when some other students came in and sat down at our table. Jasper pulled me onto his lap as I sat eating; I noticed a pixie like looking girl was sending me daggers. Before I could say anything my phone went off in my pocket. Looking to the id I noticed it was Peter, I couldn't help but grin as I picked up the phone.

"Hey?"

"_Hey Darlin," _

"Hey Yoda," he laughed

"_Okay darlin?"_ I laughed

"So, what you want?"

"_Wondered why you have Jane with you?" _

"You know in Phoenix it was sunny all the time, one of the guys from the Res came up to stay with me. Now I'm in Forks, which I tell you is rainy most of the time. Jane decided she wanted to stay with me for a while so she took over the guarding job."

"_Oh, okay. What you up to then?"_

"Lunch time, then another two hours of school then I'm going to go check on Jane before going home. I guess, why?"

"_How do you fancy going out for dinner tonight?"_

"Why?"

"_Because were just outside of Seattle, and we wanted to pop in take you for dinner."_

"Can we go out tomorrow? Please?"

"_Sure darlin, but we need a place to crash tonight. please?" _

"I'll give dad a call, see if you can take one of the spare rooms for a bit."

"_You sure? We could find somewhere else if need be? " _

"Yes, he's got a bigger house. When I told him I was coming home and Jane was coming. Its massive, I'm doing the redecorating so it's good."

"_You sound happy for a change?"_

"There's no more fighting, or the other stuff."

"_Ignore what they said darlin." _

"Will do, I better go the bell will be ringing soon. I'll ask Charlie later and let you know"

"_Sure darlin, see you later. Bye" _

"Bye"

He hung up then; I carried on eating and drinking some coke. As the bell went, I quickly got up grabbing my bag as Jasper showed me our next lesson. Throughout the day we spoke about different things to do with ourselves. By the end of the day he asked me, if I would come to his. I told him I had to see my dad first, so he agreed to follow me. I went by the station seeing both Charlie and Jane behind the desk working.

I spoke to them about what I was up to and about Peter stopping. Dad agreed quickly while Jane was grinning as I left. I noticed she quickly started talking to Charlie as I got back in my car, following Jasper to his house.

When we got to Jasper's place, I got out of the car looking around the area. I sent a text to Peter saying to go to Charlie's and I'll be their soon. I grabbed my jacket out of the boot placing my other stuff in the boot. Locking the car so it was secure. I went over to Jasper, he grabbed my hand walking us both into the house. Straight into a living room, when we stopped my phone went off again.

"Hey?"

"_Isabella"_

"Renee, what's wrong now?"

"_We want you to come home?"_

"We, hell no"

"_You will come home. I got you the 9am flight tomorrow to Phoenix."_

"Renee, get this through your thick skull. I am home; you can stuff your plane tickets, because I'm not coming back."

"_Now you listen here."_

"No Renee I had it, big deal Nana left me the money. I left, I don't want to live in Phoenix, I hate it there. I love my dad, I love forks. But I also loved Texas but you took that from me but you won't take this. Renee just leave me be for once."

"_I do everything because I love you and I'm your mother"_

"So a mother would want to see their only draughter happy then?"

"_Yes and you are in Phoenix"_

"No I'm not. I hate it there I'm staying with Dad and you can't stop me I'm eighteen now."

"_You will be on that plane tomorrow or there will be trouble."_

"No I won't be Renee. Don't make threats it won't work." I hung up then putting my phone in my boot then.

"Sorry about that." Jasper grinned

"That's fine Darlin, I'd like to introduce you to my adoptive mum and dad, Carlisle and Esme"

I smiled greeting them both then replied back. We all sat down, I felt my phone vibrate I ignored it until it went off again I looked to the ID seeing it was dad picking it up quickly.

"Hey?"

"_Bells, you home tonight?"_

"Yes, I'm out right now; I got to pop to the market pick up some food and stuff before I come home through."

"_Great Jane's gone to eat now"_

"Good, was she okay today?"

"_Yes she helped a lot with these murder cases we have right now"_

"Really? that's great"

"_Yes it is oh before I forget I'm off fishing with Billy this weekend so I won't be in till Sunday evening. Jane mentioned shopping somewhere?" _

"Oh yes we thought we go up to Minnesota if that's okay?"

"_Of course, when were you leaving?" _

"Friday dinner time, back late Sunday night."

"_That's a lot of distance bells" _

"I know but it's the best mall and the only one we haven't been to in the US. With me being busy after the weekend, we thought the best time to go was Friday?"

"_Okay, but I want you to come home Monday. I don't want you driving all night."_

"Okay I promise. So we good now?"

"_Yes, Renee will be here next Tuesday. Don't worry about her I'll have it sorted by then."_

"Okay. If Jane gets back before me, tell her I'm out and I'll phone if I need her."

"_Okay Peter says don't be too long as they want to Play or something?" _

"Tell him I'll be there in half hour, and we'll go out to the field then."

"_Okay but no fighting please" _

"Sure thing bye dad" he laughed

"_Bye Bells" _before hanging up

"You know?" the huge guy asked, I looked to him.

Grinning as I took of my jacket of pulling my sleeve up revealing three tattoos letting him see them.

"I've known since I was nine. Got these when I was sixteen,"

They all were looking at the tattoos, Carlisle stood up coming closer to look at them in depth. He read the writing on them gasping as he did.

"Your?"

"One and only." he grinned sitting back down

"Guess that means we don't have to tell you now then, but I would like to know who this Jane is you speak of? that is staying at your home."

"Jane is known as evil twin in your kind. When I meet the Volturi Jane acted like her normal age 15 with me and instantly became my daughter through our bonds. So she sees me as her mum, because I was moving to a not so sunny town she decided that I needed protection and came with me as my guard but also friend. She is also vegetarian like the rest of her coven have become."

"Wow that's amazing." I nodded

"Yes its great, now I must be getting off. Can't keep Peter waiting, there's thunder in half hour so why don't you join us in a game of baseball?"

"We would like that."

"Great, I believe you know the clearing. You've played there before, see you soon."

I stood leaving then. I drove quickly home picking Peter and Char both up as we made our way quickly to the clearing. Peter started marking the bases as me and Char played a little.

When the thunder started, I decided to pitch so Peter was up batting first. I chucked the ball quickly. He hit it and Char went after it. That's when the Cullen's turned up followed by Jane. She came over jumping on me tickling me all over.

"Surrender the goods"

I grabbed a bag out my pocket chucking it over to a tree. She laughed jumping off me as she went after it. Peter was on the floor laughing, I went over to him jumping on his waist while Char helped pin him down.

"Bad, Peter"

He was in hysterics now, till we both moved over him. Char touching my back as he watched Char kiss up my neck before I claimed her lips. When we pulled back jumping of him flipping over a rock landing on our feet we laughed at the shock and amazement on Peter's face.

"That ladies, was not very funny. Just because you're beautiful and teasing sods, doesn't mean you can do that without warning me first." We laughed looking at each other. Char pulled me closer

"Turning them both on through another go?"

She whispered in my ear. I nodded she quickly claimed my mouth, pulling me closer were we went into deep kissing and groping. When arms came around us both, I felt Jasper behind me and he was definitely aroused by us both.

"Darlin, that was naughty." He whispered, so low I could only hear him.

"What are you going to do? Punish me?"

He grinned before I knew it, he had said goodbye for us both. Chucked me over his shoulder, while he started running back to his home, when we got there he placed me down in his room where he began to circle me.

"Isabella, you've been very naughty. I think you need punishing"

I laughed, as he quickly ripped my clothes before landing a **SWAT** on my behind. I moved forward a little, deciding to tease the pixie I opened my shields. So she could see when another **SWAT** came down across one of my breast followed by another **SWAT** on my other. Suddenly he jumped on me sending us flying on top of the bed, while he pinned me down as he kissed me all over.

"Are you sure Isabella?"

I nodded; he entered me slowly letting me adjust before he started moving. When I was close he bit into the top half of my right breast putting his scent into me before sealing the wound. Collapsing next to me both of us breathing heavily from the pleasure we just made together, after five minutes someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" jasper spoke

"I have clothing for Bella"

"Fine, bring it in Char"

The door opened and in walked Char. I couldn't help but laugh as she shut the door in Peter's face coming over to the bed. She helped me up, pushing me towards another door which leads to a bathroom, as I went to take a shower. I could hear Jasper speaking to Char. When I got out, I dressed quickly going back into the bedroom when I finished.

"Darlin, their downstairs waiting now"

I nodded, he held me close as we walked down not stopping from touching each other. Char had gotten me a pair of tight fitting jeans, a no shoulder top and a pair of cowboy boots to wear so I looked hot according to Jasper.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3: After Mating

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its contents.

**AN: **

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I decided to go over the first two chapters first updating them a little, there is slight difference to them. So if you want to re –read from Ch.1 again you may get the slight changes and more explanation. I promise to explain how Bella knows about Vamps, and how she meet Peter, Char, Volturi and others with in the next few chapters so you can have more background. **

**Thank you for all your support and waiting for the this chapter, I know it's only short but I promise the next one will be longer and will have more to do with how she meet Peter and Char as Bella tells her story to the Cullen's and spends some "alone time with her mate." Without going into any further details here is Ch.3 hope you like it and please feel free to leave a message your views are taken into my thoughts very carefully and help make future chapters for you. **

**From Lilizzy17**

Previous:

"Darling, their downstairs waiting now"

I nodded, he held me close as we walked down not stopping from touching each other. Char had gotten me a pair of tight fitting jeans, a no shoulder top and a pair of cowboy boots to wear, so I looked hot according to Jasper.

**Ch.3**

I walked down stairs with Jasper holding my hand; we went over sitting on a couch. Jasper pulled me on his lap, kissing my neck I grinned, as the pixie glared. I laughed

"What's funny darlin"

I looked at the pixie, Jasper followed my gaze. Hissing when he noticed she was glaring at me, she quickly looked away.

I turned back to Jasper straddling him; kissing him passionately as he automatically pulled me closer.

"Awww…" I heard around the room, we pulled away grinning, kissing him gently before moving to sit next to Jane.

"Jane eras mihi contingunt avunculos Patris." (Jane have you been in touch with my uncles and father.)

"Sane gratulationibus mittere vos et vult videre te cito." (Of course they send their congratulations to you both and wishes to see you soon.)

"Excellent!" everyone looked confused apart from Carlisle, I grinned at him.

"Lovely Latin, Bella."

"Thank you." he nodded.

"I only know a few people, who know of that language."

"I was taught by someone you know." he nodded.

"He is a good speaker of the language, he taught me also." I grinned.

"I know," me and Jane laughed at his face. "We also were told how frusted he got with you when you got it wrong on more than one occasion." Carlisle shook his head, as everyone laughed.

I moved back to Jasper's lap, curling into him. As he wrapped his arms around me pulling me even closer resting his head on mine.

xXx

I woke up hours later in Jasper's arms still, I sat up slowly letting Jasper notice I was awake. He quickly kissed me before asking if I was hungry at all. I nodded, he grinned helping me up then walking me to the kitchen.

Esme was cooking behind the counter, but placed a plate down with a turkey sandwich on and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks" I spoke, she grinned.

I ate in silence, Jasper watched me closely causing me to blush.

xXx

Ever since breakfast I couldn't stop blushing every time Jasper looked to me or touched me. We were now sitting watching a movie, when my phone went off. I picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"_Hey dear" _

"Hey Eleazar what's up?"

"_I wanted to get permission to come to Forks; I know you're there now." _

"Always the gentlemen, but I have to ask what's your business in Forks?"

"_Were visiting close friends that go by Olympic coven or Cullen Clan." _

"I don't know, last time I got tickled when you came near me. How do I know it won't happen again?"

"_Do I have to?" _

"Oh yes."

"_Please Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Whitlock, will you allow me on your land?"_

"Sure"

"_Thank you, now your uncle texted saying you had news" I laughed_

"Zrobi

, znalazłem mój kolega, że jest bogiem wojny wiedzie

jako głównego" (I do, i found my mate he's the god of war know as the major) i heard a grasp when i spoke that come from Eleazar

_"O mój" (oh my)_

"Yes, Now when you coming down?"

_"Next week, Wednesday. Will we see you then?"_

"Yes bye Eleazar"

"Bye" he hung up, me and Jane broke out laughing.

"Your evil making him pronounce your whole title" Jane spoke out through her laughing

"I find it fun" I spoke; she just carried on laughing as I join in with her…

**Please, Please, Review Next chapter will be up shortly.**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
